The Starfury School
by Trekdisco
Summary: Keffer has to teach the six ambassadors to fly Starfurys. Den den DEN! Alt season 3.
1. Keffer's daunting task

Based on one of my dreams, where Londo was flying a Starfury and was failing! Keffer was trying to stabilise him but Londo took off. The original story was going to be a lot smaller but when I decided to put the other ambassadors in as well it expanded.

1 Keffer's daunting task

(Set in a universe where Keffer is still about and Na'toth.)

The need for pilots was becoming a serious situation. Not only that but Clark's ships were stopping fuel sources from worlds nearby shipping in and before long the fuel supplies would run out. To stop their ships from being stuck, the crew of the station was devising a plan to make the Starfurys work on electricity but so far only explosions had come from trying to get Centauri, Narn or whatever species' work that way as well.

Keffer flew the Starfury across the sky. Behind him were the three ambassadors and their aides. As it was probable that they would be travelling to and from worlds in the space between however much time it took the humans to get their vessels to work electrically, Keffer had decided to give them Starfury lessons. He was giving them their first lesson, but first he had to remove them from the launching area. He cringed at the ideas that welled up in his mind. Eventually, he called to Ambassador Delenn. "Delenn, are you hearing this, over?"

"Over what?" asked the ambassador.

"Er…what did you just say?"

"You asked me to go over something."

"Er…no…it's an expression…"

"Oh! Sorry. I can hear you."

"G'Kar, can you hear me, over?"

"Yes, I can hear you!" replied G'Kar, who had no worries and was sure he'd be able to fly a Starfury the first time.

"Londo, are you hearing this, over?"

"What?" answered Mollari.

"I said…can you hear this? Oh who am I kidding?"

"Yes…I can hear you."

"Lennier, can you hear this, over?"

"Of course," Lennier replied confidently.

"Vir, can you hear this?"

"What am I supposed to do?" wailed Vir, frantically searching for the steering wheel.

"Er…just keep flying."

Na'toth, not wanting to wait, yelled, "I can hear you!" Keffer was sure there was a buzzing coming through his walkie talkie.

Delenn, Lennier, Londo, Na'toth and G'Kar held the controls tightly in their hands. Vir nervously gripped the panel.

Keffer said, "OK. I want you to press the go button. On the count of three…"

Vir found the go button.

"One!"

Vir closed his eyes.

"Two…"

Lennier tried to suppress a sneeze.

"Three!"

"Atchoo!" sneezed Lennier.

"What?" asked Keffer.

"I apologise deeply," Lennier quickly stated, "I will try my hardest to stifle any more sneezes."

"Alright…hold onto your hats."

Delenn said, "I don't have a hat!"

Keffer shouted, "Pretend you've got one!"

The ambassadors pressed the button and zoomed out. Before long, they were just outside the station.

Keffer was pleased that lesson one was over. Now for lesson two. "All right; let's begin by flying in formation."

Keffer ordered everyone to fly into a basic configuration. He decided to be at the front. The next two would be Delenn and G'Kar. The following ships would be Na'toth and Vir. At the furthest corners would be Lennier and Londo. "No fighting that way," he thought. Unfortunately, he thought wrongly.

Keffer began by showing them how to move across the sky and keep their position. This was going OK until Londo accidentally pressed the accelerator. He rammed into G'Kar, who was livid.

"I'll get you, Mollari!" shouted the Narn.

"Here we go again," whispered Na'toth.

Keffer's head whizzed round to see that his neat little V-shaped configuration had turned into a mess. Londo and G'Kar had all of a sudden jumped to lesson thirty six which was 'operating guns'. Warren forgot about keeping in formation and turned back to help the others.

But by that time it was too late. The two ambassadors were racing round the remains of the formation, blasting each other with lasers.

"Guys, could you get back in configuration-"

Keffer's sentence was cut short when all heck broke lose. Londo accidentally hit Na'toth who accidentally hurtled backward and accidentally bumped into Lennier, who accidentally gave Vir such a fright that he accidentally pressed the accelerator. Unfortunately, Vir was the only one trying to still fly in formation at this time and he was directly in front of the station.

Susan Ivanova, meanwhile, was enjoying a boring day in Command and Control.

"Don't you think it's great to be on Babylon 5?" remarked David Corwin.

"Um, I suppose…" mumbled Susan Ivanova, the many disasters that had happened on B5 all of a sudden flooding through her brain.

"I mean, billions of guys out there think we're the baddies!" Corwin went on, "Yet we know that really we're the goodies!"

"Yeah, that's true," Ivanova smiled.

Corwin went back to his console. Susan turned round to face the stars …and Vir flying toward them at top speed.

The look on Ivanova's face was priceless.

Vir tearfully put his arms over his helmeted face and braced for the impact, his entire life playing back before his eyes. He was just getting to when he was assigned to Londo when he noticed he had suddenly stopped. He looked to see what had just happened. There, on his control panel, was the STOP button which, in his panic, he'd accidentally touched, turning off the Starfury. He looked back to Lennier, Delenn, Keffer and Na'toth who, each with a special beam, were towing him backward. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile Keffer was infuriated. They weren't supposed to learn towing-beams until lesson fifty six!


	2. The next lesson

2 The next lesson

Keffer's next lesson was to help the ambassadors safely land on Epsilon 3.

Warren thought this would be a simple task, as all it would need was someone who could fly in a straight line. Surely they couldn't muck that up!

He found later that he made two major mistakes in a row.

The ambassadors took off. Keffer told them to keep flying down, in the hope they would land safely. The lesson at first appeared to be going well – everybody seemed to have figured out how to work the controls and once they had gone through the stratosphere everyone flew in a tidy line. Then Delenn got confused.

For some reason, she forgot which key she had to press to decrease the temperature, as it had appeared the planet was heating up her Starfury, and, by mistake, pressed the ejector button.

The others were very, very surprised to see Delenn all of a sudden appear outside her ship falling down by the force of gravity.

"I don't believe this," said Warren.

Keffer flew through the air, trying to hook a tractor on her but she was moving so fast he couldn't. He tried to come up with a plan to retrieve the Ambassador but then with terror realised something. If Delenn hit the ground from the height she was, she'd die.


	3. Happy ending

3 Happy ending

Delenn fell through the air, Keffer's desperate attempts to get her useless. The Minbari shot down, getting closer to the planet. Keffer darted to her landing spot when suddenly he saw something. It was moving a little and was orange. Delenn turned over to see the something. Through his walkie talkie, Keffer heard, "Do not worry. They are trying to rescue me." Delenn landed.

Eventually Keffer could see what had saved Delenn. It was Draal and Zanthras who'd noticed Delenn's unfortunate fall and had rushed out to her aid. They'd caught her in a blanket.

Then the other ambassadors caught up. They landed on the planet, near Delenn, who was laughing with joy. Draal and Zanthras were laughing too.

"Come on, guys, let's head back to B5." Keffer said happily. At last! The lessons were over.

The configuration the ambassadors flew in became tidy with no fighting.

Once back on B5, Ivanova immediately rushed to greet the ambassadors. Expecting something to have gone wrong, she was frightened to open the hatch. She entered her access code to see all six of the ambassadors laughing!

"What happened?" she asked.

Delenn was giggling.

"I accidentally pressed the ejector button and…" She burst into laughter.

"You should have seen it!" said Mollari, "Her, falling down at a 100 miles per hour, shrieking and squealing."

Na'toth thought this was so funny that she fell over, and knocked G'Kar into the shelf above them, which contained their helmets. The helmets shifted and one fell onto the arriving Keffer, knocking him out. Ivanova's smile disappeared. The ambassadors were shocked.

"Ivanova to Medlab," Susan yelled into her com, "I think you should get down here. Keffer's finally dropped out."


End file.
